teentitansfan201fandomcom-20200213-history
Gerald Lewis's WWF Chronicles
Gerald Lewis's WWF Chronicles will serve as a prequel to both The IG-88's Adventures Series and the IG-88's WWE Chronicles. PLOT Gerald Lewis and his team of WOOHP agents must overthrow Team Rocket's Plans of taking over the world when they realize they're teaming with Heel Wrestlers to complete the job. Each episode will take place in a certain WWF PPV or Special Episode of RAW or SmackDown that was shown from 1990 - Mid 2002 (Before Venegance 2002), with the addition of WCW PPVs and special episodes at that time. CHARACTERS Gerald Lewis (Totally Spies, Leader) IG-86 (Co-Leader, Sgt. At Arms) Cyborg (Weapons Mercenary) Jack Skellington (Commander-In-Chief) Sally (from Nightmare Before Christmas) Ash Misty Brock Pikachu Togepi Batman Maka Albarn Soul Evans Death The Kid Black Star Tsubaki Liz Thompson Patty Thompson Mario Luigi Yoshi Peach Robin Starfire Beast Boy Raven Sam Clover Alex Superman Anakin Skywalker Ahsoka Tano Obi Won-Konobi Astro Boy Dr. Tenma Captain Rex Commander Cody Optimus Prime Bumblebee The Autobots VILLAINS: Team Rocket Meowth Wobbufett Hades Jafar Iago Ursula The Grand Duke Of Owls Joker (Heath Ledger) Nostalgia Critic The TGWTG Squad Oogie Boogie Loki Harley Quinn General Grevious Count Dooku Darth Vader The Corporation The Ministry Of Darkness The Corporate Ministry The McMahon Helmsley-Faction The Hart Foundation (1997 Heel Team) The Alliance Various Heel Wrestlers Debuts: Gina Vendetti (Becomes IG-86's Girlfriend in the WrestleMania 10 Episode) Prototype D4-58 AKA IG-88 (Debuts in the Bash At The BEach 1996 Episode as Team Rocket's Droid Butler until betraying them later in the episode and joining sides with IG-86 and Gerald Lewis. He later proclaims himself as IG-88 in the In Your House: International Incident Episode.) Prototype U5-71 AKA IG-80 (Debuts in the SummerSlam 1996 Episode as Team Rocket's Newer Droid Butler after D4-58 betrayed them at Bash Of The Beach, most likely because of Hogan joining NWO. He would later betray them in the Survivor Series 1998 Episode when The Rock joined the Corporation after winning the WWF Title. He proclaimed himself as IG-80 at the RAW after the Survivor Series 1998.) Aisling (Debuts in the InVasion 2001 Episode as a backstage agent whom IG-88 falls in love with. They later become a couple and share their first kiss in the Survivor Series 2001 Episode, which would lead them into a long term relationship and marriage throughout the IG-88's Adventures series.) Dipper Pines (Debuts in the WrestleMania 1999 Episode as a fan who attacks The Rock and allows Stone Cold to defeat him to win the WWF Title from him. He later joins GErald Lewis's team afterwards.) Mabel Pines (Debuts in the WrestleMania 1999 Episode alongside Dipper. She joins the team after Dipper let Stone Cold win the WWF Title from The Rock.) Reese Ambler (Debuts in the No Mercy 2001 Episode as a backstage agent who joins the team after trying to get away from Numbuh 5, which fails abruptly after Numbuh 5 notices him.) Numbuh 5 (Debuts in the No Mercy 2001 Episode as Reese's Lover who joins the team after finding Reese backstage at the PPV.) Prototype 52-47 (Debuts in the Raw After Survivor Series 1998 as Team Rocket's Newest Droid Butler. His last appearance was the Survivor Series 2001 episode where he was arrested for getting into a brawl with Quentin Tarantino at the Academy Awards, which took place in February 1998, months before joining Team Rocket as their new butler. He will go on to not make any other appearance in the IG-88's Adventures Series until IG-88 and The Avengers.) THEMES Main Theme: Shot At The Night, The Killers (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X4YK-DEkvcw) Additional Themes: Shine On, 009 Sound System Mr. Brightside, The Killers Hysteria, Muse Radioactive, Imagine Dragons 1979, The Smashing Pumpkins Standing Outside A Broken Phone Booth With Money, Primitive Radio Gods It's My Life, Bon Jovi Hella Good, No Doubt